Flugzeuge
by yeraldinecchi
Summary: Los aeropuertos son lugares raros, Gilbert acababa de descubrir eso y el hecho de que hará lo que sea por mantener consigo a cierto austriaco.


**Flugzeuge **Airplaines _Aviones~_

**Sumary:** Los aeropuertos son lugares raros, Gilbert acababa de descubrir eso y el hecho de que hará lo que sea por mantener consigo a cierto austriaco.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya al cual yo le prendo una velita todas las noches para que cada día haga más fanservice, si la historia me perteneciera a mí habría mucho yaoi 1313 *-* o simplemente a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido algo tan awesome(¿)

**Advertencia:** No se qué tan fail pudo haber salido esto ni que también debió haber quedado solo sé que esto fue lo que mi musa, cualquier cosa culpen a Tincho -señala a su musa que sí, se llama Tincho(¿)-

* * *

_¿Podemos fingir que los aviones en el cielo esta noche son como estrellas fugaces?  
Realmente podría usar un deseo ahora._

Los aeropuertos son lugares raros… son diferentes. Son lugares llenos de emociones: alegría, tristezas, angustia, exaltación, apatía…

Era extraño.

Y es que los aeropuertos hay reencuentros y separaciones, tristezas de abandonar algún lugar o emoción de ir a buscar algo mejor. Unos niños que esperan ansiosos a su padre de un viaje de negocios junto a una mujer que extrañaba mucho a su marido. Un chico sin ganas de soltar a su novia para que aborde el vuelo porque la extrañara mucho. Una adolescente impaciente esperando un avión para poder irse, por otro lado un niño que no tenía ganas de abandonar ese lugar ¿Quién sabe a dónde le tocaría ir?

Y luego estaba el, Gilbert Weillschmidt, un chico alto de cabello grisáceo y ojos rojos. Si definitivamente alguien que resaltaría si lo vieras en un aeropuerto. Pero el albino no estaba ahí simplemente porque le dieron ganas y ya, no, no, Gilbert tampoco es tan ocioso, estaba ahí esperando a cierto austriaco de ojos violetas.

Desde hace tres meses, dos semanas y cuatro días que llevaba saliendo con el señorito, y no es que llevara la cuenta precisa ni nada, simplemente… tenía una buena memoria para recordar algo como eso, y estaba muy feliz de tener a su señorito como pareja, y sí era SU señorito. Aunque este se encontrara en una conferencia con el enano friki de las armas ese, Roderich seguía siendo de él y no es que tuviera celos o algo así, solo cuidaba lo que le pertenecía.

Se levanto de su asiento al escuchar la llegada del vuelo del austriaco, Gilbert se preguntaba si en todos los aeropuertos estaba la misma mujer que parecía tener una horrible gripe para anunciar los vuelos y las llegadas, en fin no era algo de lo que se preocuparía en ese momento el albino. Se dirigió a la puerta que habían indicado esperando a ver al austriaco pasar por la puerta, al llegar noto a varias personas más incluso a uno que tenía un cartel gigante de "¡Bienvenido de nuevo!"

Vio como la gente empezaba a pasar a través de la puerta yendo a la banda transportadora a esperar sus maletas, veía de todo tipo de personas: altos, gordos, flacos, bajos, rubios, pelirrojos, adultos, niños, ancianos… en su imaginación creyó incluso haber visto un alienígena, pero nada que veía a Roderich y empezaba a impacientarse, a pesar de que fueron cuatro días nada más realmente había extrañado al austriaco, aunque con miradas de reojo noto que no era solo él el que estaba impaciente, muchos lo estaban, otros ya habían pasado a la emoción por haber visto ya a la persona que esperaban.

Se fijo en una joven de no más de dieciséis años se dirigía directamente a la puerta sin no antes detenerse para comprobar su vuelo al oficial que ahí se encontraba, era una chica linda de cabello rojo naranjo y ojos azules, busco con la mirada a alguien después de cruzar por la puerta pero nadie se acerco a ella así que se limito a bajar la mirada y continuar su camino con su único equipaje que era un bolso.

Gilbert juro ver como a la chica se le salía una lágrima. Y el albino se dio cuenta de algo: cuando pasas mucho tiempo lejos del lugar donde vives y cuando regresas no hay nadie emocionado, feliz o siquiera interesado en que regresaste te hace sentir menospreciado y que quizás no deberías haber regreso sino haberte quedado en ese lugar.

Al regresar su mirada a la puerta, todavía algo pensativo, pudo ver el rebelde mechón del aristócrata, Gilbert nunca había sido más feliz viendo a Mariazell, pero no lograba ver al resto del austriaco debido a tanta gente acumulándose a la espera de su maleta, el albino se limitó a bufar y esperar todavía más ansioso al austriaco con ganas de llegar hasta él pero sin hacerlo porque sabría que el oficial ahí le podría causar mucho daño a su awesome persona, su mente pensó en aquella chica pelirroja ¿Rode se sentiría así si él no estuviera ahí en el aeropuerto? ¿También lloraría pensando que no le importaba a él? No, eso era ridículo, Roderich jamás pensaría eso de él ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad! El de ojos carmesíes no hacía más que jalarse los cabellos en ese momento tratando de auto responderse esa incógnita.

En medio de su distracción e histeria mental el castaño ya estaba comprobando su vuelo con el oficial en ese momento. En el momento que noto como el austriaco se dirigía hacia él no dudo mucho en terminar de acortar la distancia entre ambos y jalarlo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y darle un largo beso al castaño que correspondió gustosamente aunque bastante avergonzado.

–O-obaka-san–le llamo totalmente sonrojado el de ojos violetas al pruso–¿Por qué hiciste eso así frente a todos? Es indecente

–No me importa si es decente o no kesesese~ yo te extrañaba mucho Rode, además quería que te sintieras bienvenido–le dijo mirándolo teniéndolo aun abrazado captando las miradas de todos en esos momentos que a pesar de mirarlos curiosos regresaron su mirada a la puerta esperando a que salieran las personas que tanto habían esperado

–Ah… G-Gracias, Gilbert–agradeció en voz baja bastante sonrojado el más bajo de los dos.

–Vamos Ore-sama te ha extrañado más de lo que imaginas y mi cama también kesesese~–comento riéndose el albino notando con el castaño se sonrojaba más y fruncía levemente el ceño con gesto indignado _Típico señorito _pensó el pruso pero realmente no quería ver a su querido señorito enfadado–Vamos Rode no te enfades solo era una broma–decía apegándolo más a él mientras comenzaban a caminar–Realmente te he extrañado mucho a pesar de que fueron cuatro días pero es que Ore-sama realmente te ama señorito

Ante tal declaración por el pruso el austriaco sonrió feliz con un leve sonrojo el austriaco fue quien ahora beso al albino rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos mientras el otro lo tomaba por la cintura. Y es a que a Roderich le gustaba que Gilbert le dijera que lo amaba y aunque este lo hacía de la manera más frecuente el austriaco igual lo apreciaba. Gilbert quisiera estar siempre así con Roderich entre sus brazos estando solo con él ¿Dónde se metían las estrellas fugaces cuando se necesitaban? Bueno, estaban en un aeropuerto… y esos lugares eran raros… ¿Se podían fingir que los aviones eran estrellas fugaces en ese momento? Gilbert podría aprovechar unos cuantos deseos entonces, pero el que más quería ya lo tenía entre sus brazos por cual él se esforzaría para que siempre se sintiera apreciado y siempre estuviera a su lado. Separando lentamente sus labios del otro lo abrazo un rato para después con una mano tomar la maleta del austriaco y con la otra tomar la mano del otro y salir del aeropuerto para buscar en taxi en las frías calles de Viena.

–Ah, está haciendo algo de frío–comentó el austriaco tratando de alargar un poco la camisa manga larga que llevaba puesta mientras el pruso lo miraba arqueando una ceja como preguntándole: _Se supone que eres la nación de acá ¿Cómo no deberías andar pendiente del clima de tu propia casa?_ –Ya estábamos en diciembre verdad, el tiempo ha avanzado algo rápido. Pronto será navidad ¿Quisiera algo en especial? –pregunto curioso el castaño

–Solo a ti–le dijo soltando su mano para así abrazarlo y darle algo de calor al más pequeño.

* * *

La primera frase sobre los aviones y las estrellas fugaces le pertenece al coro de la canción Airplaines de Hayley Williams ft. B.o.B

Aunque al final creo que me desvié un poco de mi objetivo de representar lo triste que es llegar a tu ciudad y que nadie te espere o le importe –lo dice por experiencia– Pero la vida sigue (Aunque quedo algo corto para mi gusto y para eso la vida NO sigue ;A;(¿)) este fue mi regalo de navidad PruAus para el fandom~

¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero año 2011! Independientemente de si les gusta la navidad o no yo se las deseo porque yo soy awesome(¿)

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Auf Wiedersehen!

_Regalale a la humilde autora un lindo RR para ser feliz en navidad~  
_Sabes que quieres presionar el botón de RR o.ó


End file.
